


Venom

by Scumprince



Series: Dog Teeth [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Crying, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: Billy had suffered because of Max, but now, now it was time for Max to suffer because of Billy.Venom is not always in liquid form, sometimes the most venomous things can take human form.Based off of Bat Country by Short Stack





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any spelling errors, its because I posted this on the train home from work. 
> 
> :]

He wasn’t sure when his loathing towards Max had begun, or if it was even a loathing to begin with.  
All Billy knew, was that he had suffered greatly because of his step sister, and to be quite frank, he was getting sick of having to babysit the little red headed bitch.  
She was always sneaking around, out all hours of the night with that group of geeks, and always getting him into trouble; but enough was enough, he’d teach her one way or another how to behave, and how to stop putting him through shit. He’d learnt over the years that Max could be obedient, all it took was a little push on his end; but one way or another, the dynamic between the two was going to change.

The grip on his steering wheel tightened as he was reminded of the bat to the balls incident that took place in the Byers’ house the year before.  
Fucking Max and her fucking friends he thought, ashing his cigarette as his eyes wandered to his step sister, whose fingers were intwined with Lucas Sinclair’s.  
The mere image of that fucking kid made Billy’s blood boil and if it wasn’t for the witnesses, he would’ve happily put that kids fucking head through the brick wall of the school house.

But, he didn’t, he just scowled as Max walked towards the camaro before climbing in, throwing her bag down in front of her feet; she hadn’t gotten her seatbelt on before Billy peeled out of the school parking lot and headed towards their home.

Tonight, things were going to change, his eyes flickered momentarily to Max whose red hair had fallen in front of her face while she inspected the tracks of her skateboard.  
Things were gonna change, whether Max wanted them to or not.

*****

Thankfully, their parents were out of town for the night, Max fixed them dinner that Billy didn’t eat; he just sat and watched her intently as she ate and worked at the kitchen table on her homework.  
Everything she did in some way or another, pissed Billy off to no end, yet, he couldn’t help but be around her.  
Even if it was to torment her.

“Max.”

She looks up from her books, her brow furrowed. “What?”

“Do you want to play a game?” He questions, butting out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

“A game?” She responds shaking her head lightly, turning back to her books. “I have homework to do.”  
He clenched his jaw at her response, he missed the fear, the obedience, the way she obeyed his every word.  
Ever since the day she swung at him with the bat, she stopped listening; and that was something Billy wasn’t going to stand for.

“It’ll be fun.” He tries. “If you win, I’ll give you $20.”

She looks up again, sighing, she’d never been one to pass up an offer when it included money. “Fine.”

“Go to your room, I’ll meet you there.”

She hesitates at first, but obeys, packing up her books and heading into her room. She puts them back into her bag and sits on her bed, waiting for Billy.  
He comes in shortly after, carrying rope. She eyes it for a minute before turning to look at him.

“What is that for?” She looks back at the rope. It’s blue and white, and there’s a lot of it.

“It’s for our game.” He says simply. “C’mon Max, you aren’t scared are you?” He smirks at her.

“No.” She responds, standing up. “What are the rules?”  
He laughs, licking his teeth, “Simple rules. You have one minute to get out of the binds. If you win, you get $20.”

“And if I lose?”

“I don’t drive you to school for a week.”

The rules seemed nice enough, and Max was happy to oblige. Ever since she stuck up for herself last year, she found that she wasn’t so scared of Billy anymore.  
In fact, she could almost trust him slightly to behave; after all he did seem like someone who wanted to keep his manhood.

Billy started by looping the rope around her sternum, just below her chest, he then moved to tie the rope above her chest; so he had two sections, above and below her tits.  
He then looped the rope over one shoulder, pulling it under the first section, over her left breast, and through the second section. He did the same to the other side so the rope formed a perfect ‘W’ over her tits.

Max looks down, slightly confused. “Billy?”

“Shh.” He says, pulling the rope around to the back, before moving her hands into place so they came to rest at the small of her back. “$20 is $20 Max, I can’t make it easy for you, can I?” He quips.

That much was true, she thought.

He continued to tie the rope in loops around her small wrists before securing them with a knot. He tugged at the rope to make sure it wouldn’t come loose at all before stepping back to admire his work, when he was sufficiently happy with what he had accomplished, he moved close to Max, grabbing her throat with one hand.

It was at this point, that the young red head began to realise how stupid she had been in trusting Billy.

“I’ve always loved your naivety, Max.” He whispered against her ear.

Her breathing began to increase as she realised the danger she was in; how could she have been so dumb to believe Billy wouldn’t do something like this? She had always been smarter than that.  
He grabbed her hips to turn her around to face him, the fear that swam in her eyes was enough to make his dick twitch; he revelled in her fear, almost got high off it.  
It had been such a long, long time since he had seen the fear in her and god it felt good to have it back.

“Things are gonna start to change around here, Maxxy.” He murmurs, leading her towards the bed before shoving her hard so she falls back on to the mattress.

“B-Billy, please.” She chokes, looking up at him awkwardly, the position she was lying in made it difficult for her to see him. “Untie me.”

“But that wasn’t the deal.” He chuckles. “You agreed to untie yourself. So untie yourself.”

He watched her wiggle and strain against her binds, trying to free herself to no avail. He couldn’t help but laugh at how helpless she looked, how the fear and confusion on her face made his heart race.  
He reached into his back pocket and lit a cigarette as she continued to struggle; trying her hardest to undo his handy work.

He leaned over and put out his cigarette on her bed side table and sighed, inching closer towards her.  
“Times up, little sister.” He said with a hint of of amusement in his voice. “Looks like you lose.”

She lets out a soft laugh, trying her best to stay calm. “Okay, game over, I lose. Untie me.”

He grabs her knees in his hands as he towers over her. “Not happening.” He pushes her legs apart and presses a hand against her stomach. “You’re not going to be untied until I’ve had my fun.”

She tries to wiggle away from him but he’s holding her firmly. “Billy stop it, please.” She begs and oh how her begging was music to his ears.

He tugs at her shirt to expose some of her stomach, her skin is pale, almost like milk, and the thought of cutting her open momentarily crosses his mind.  
“You know.” He begins idly, “I’ve put up with your shit for so long. Too long, in fact.” He reaches down and pops the button on her jeans. “I was thinking today in the car, about the best way to punish you for how disobedient you’ve been lately. You’ve gotten away with far too much shit of late Max. Always going out with your friends.” He pulls on her jeans hard, almost pulling her off the bed with them. He tosses them across the room before turning back to her. “Never telling me where you’re going, always out late, giving me so much fucking attitude.” He licks his lips at the sight of her pink cotton panties. “Nows high time you learn a valuable lesson, little sister.”

He reaches down to tug off her panties and Max takes the opportunity to land a harsh kick against his stomach, hard enough to send him toppling to the ground. It confuses him for a moment but he’s back on his feet the same time Max realises just how helpless she really is in that very moment.

“Fucking cunt!” He yells. “You stupid, stupid bitch!” He wrestles with her for a moment before getting the upper hand and flipping her over on to her stomach. “You know, I’ve tried really hard to keep my cool. Every time you go out of your way to fuck me over, I stayed quiet, but enough is enough. You’ve got a fucking storm coming, Max, and you’re not going to enjoy it one bit.”

She hears the familiar sound of Billy’s switch blade opening and terror spills through her body like electricity and she tries to turn her head to see what he’s doing, but she can’t get the right angle.

“I’m sorry!” She yells, trying to calm him down. “Billy please, I swear I’ll do whatever you say. Just let me go.” She begs, saying whatever she thinks he might want to hear.

He ignores her, using the switchblade to cut away the fabric of her shirt; she sucks in a harsh breath as the blade nicks skin. He tears the rest of her top away, exposing her back. He cuts off her bra, a difficult thing to do with the rope in the way, but he manages easily enough.  
He moves to her panties next and cuts those away too, pulling hard on the fabric so it rips away from her groin; causing her to yell out in discomfort and pain.

“I’m going to show you what exactly happens when you piss me off.” She hears the sound of his belt unbuckling, and the sound of the zip being pulled down on his jeans.

Oh god, what the hell was he going to do to her?

Billy laughed as he watched his step sister writhe against her bondage, trying her hardest to break free. He threw his head back and chuckled; she reminded him of a hog tied pig he’d seen at the spring fair the first year they had come to Hawkin’s.  
He watches as her thin fingers wrap over the rope, trying to untie it.

He reaches towards her, his hands gripping her waist to pull her up into a kneeling position, he pushes hard on her back so she can curve her ass up more towards him so he can gain better access to her pussy.  
He ran a hand over belly and her cunt, feeling the smooth remnants of her; he could pick up the faint spays of hair, but there wasn’t much.

_Hairless, just how I like it_. He thought to himself. He couldn’t hear her as she cried into the mattress but he did tug at her hair so she was looking at him.  
“What’s the matter Max, don’t you like this?”

“No.” She choked out. Her voice was hoarse and gravelly, she was already panting but Billy knew it was only because her face was pushed into the hot mattress and her long red hair didn’t help in trying to cool her down.

He pushes his thumb against her clit and she instantly stiffens, he presses down lightly and begins to rub small circles against her. She tries to wriggle away from him, but he grips her waist hard and holds her in place so she can’t get away from his touch.  
He stops momentarily to suck his fingers, slathering them in saliva; getting them nice and wet so they can slip into Max with much more ease.  
He returns his thumb to its original spot and attempts to slide one of his digits into his step sisters cunt. He can’t even manoeuvre it past the first knuckle before he starts to hit trouble.

She was so unbelievably tight. He was surprised that she hadn’t already whored herself out to that black fuck, Sinclair. He applies a bit more of pressure and with some resistance, he finally manages to push his finger into her up to his third knuckle. He hears her groan as she tries to fight against him; he couldn’t understand why she was always fighting him at every turn.  
He pulls his finger out, stopping his assault on her clit and pushes his finger back in. It was hard for him to fight his way into her, she was so tight and she was barely wet at all.

No problem, he’d worked with sluts that were dryer than Max; but on the contrary, they hadn’t been as tight.  
He pulls his finger out and adds a second, doing his best to stretch her out; his breathe hitches as he struggles to even fit a second digit.

“You know Max,” His voice is husky with lust, and his breathing is slightly heavy. “This would be so much easier for you if you stopped fighting me.”  
He looks at the way her face scrunches up in discomfort and her jaw clenches as he continues to finger fuck his way inside of her.

He wasn’t sure why she was complaining, he was being nice to her; hell, he could’ve just fucked her raw and turn her insides into sludge, but no, he was treating her kindly.  
It was more than she deserved anyway.

He begins to use scissor motions with her fingers in an attempt to open her up more; his patience was, however, wearing incredibly thin, he removes his fingers and spits directly onto her opening, smearing his saliva around her hole, trying to get her slick enough for him to slide in to.  
He pulls himself free, he’s already so hard, and he sucks in a deep breath as he positions herself at her opening.  
He uses his free hand to pull her pussy lip open as wide as it’ll go so he can push himself in better; he struggles to move his hips so he can get the tip inside of her. He grunts, his brow furrowing as he pushes against her. He moves his hand away from her pussy and grips her hips, pulling her against him as he pushes in; and finally, with extreme resistance and an audible noise, he manages to work his way in to her.  
It is only the tip, but he takes a sigh of relief as he feels her squeezing around him, he’s waiting a moment, before he tries to push into her any further.

“B-billy.” She chokes out, her voice strange and faraway, as if she’s not really there. The pure sound of her drives Billy almost mad with ecstasy and he can’t control himself; he drills his way into her in one harsh thrust and quickly moves to press a pillow over her head as she screams in pure agony. He chuckles as her legs kick up in down in protest and pain, the only thing she can really move.

He slides his hand over her belly again and down towards her pelvis, his hand lifts slightly as it slides over a bump; and he smirks, he can feel his cock through Max and that’s something he knows he’ll probably never experience with another girl again.  
He pulls himself halfway out before slamming back in to her; this time, no sound escapes her lips. He had taken the pillow off her head after she stopped screaming, and it was surprising to him that this time, she made no noise.  
He touches his finger tips to her cheek, and her eyes open. They dart around the room quickly before she’s side eyeing, trying to get a look at Billy.

He’s instantly on top of the world when he sees it; the fear.

“Max, how come you never fucked Sinclair?” Her questions, he rolls his hips, so he doesn’t have to pull out but so he can at least get a bit of pleasure as he waits for her to answer. Only, she doesn’t say a word.

He scowls at her, but there’s no harm done on her part, he’ll make her answer one way or another.

“Maaaax.” He taunts. “I asked you a question.” He pulls out of her and slams back into her with such force that he could’ve sworn he almost impales her.

“I don’t know!” She screams in response, a sob escaping her lip, “I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know!”

Her knuckles are turning white with how hard she’s gripping the rope around her wrists, he watches as she does her best to scrape against the rope, with the hope that she can try and cut away at the thick binds.

He continues to fuck her, his hips rutting against her arse, its taking so much effort on his end not to just thrust into her; she’s so unbelievably tight that its almost painful. He digs his fingers into her hips as he thrusts in and out of her, his breathing is heavy and he can feel the familiar pull in his stomach; he’s close to coming. He reaches his free hand under her and begins to roll small circles against her cunt; he notes that she’s given up on crying and has opted for making soft grunts each time he enters her.

“Do you know why I’m doing this, Max?” He asks.

She sniffs but doesn’t answer, he doesn’t try and make her answer this time. He just stops fucking her, wiping her hair out of her face and pinches her cheek.

“I’m trying to teach you a lesson, I told you before that I am sick of the way you’ve been getting away with this shit. So I’m teaching you a lesson.” He returns to fucking her, his hips picking up pace before he finally reaches his climax.  
“I’m gonna come inside you, little sister.” He teases.

Her legs begin to kick furiously under him, he can feel her feet hit his back, but its not much of a deterrent.  
“Billy, don’t!” She begs.  
He pushes her head further into the mattress as she pleads beneath him, before thrusting into her once more; coming hard.  
He tries to hold himself from falling onto her as he comes, white light bursts behind his eyes; he was sure this is what a real orgasm felt like. He’d come before, but never like this.  
He pushes himself as hard as he can against her to make sure every bit of his seed slips its way into her womb.

He’s still inside her when he leans down and chuckles against her ear. “What do you think your Mommy will do if something ever grew in your tummy Max?”

She takes a sharp inhale though the nose and a rough exhale through the mouth. “Please.” is all she can manage.

He holds himself as best he can before he slowly pulls out of her, he can see in the light of her room that his cock is slick with her own juices, but mostly her blood. He reaches down and picks up the top he cut away from her and wipes at his dick, getting rid of the mess. It was trash after all.

He looks at Max, who is lying still on the bed, shaking like a small bird caught by a cat. He grabs her legs and flips her onto her back so she’s facing him. A yelp of pain escapes her lips by the sudden movement; her cheeks are flushed red as is the rest of her pale skin. He looks down at her, stark naked in her bedroom; the only thing reflecting in her own blue eyes is fear and total defeat.  
Billy had done it, he had broken her. He bought down the Berlin Wall that was Max’s defence against him, and he was gifted the sweet, sweet vision of his little sisters fear.  
Nothing could compare to the look on her face in that very moment; her cheeks stained with tears, the cotton bed cover where her face was is drenched with sweat and tears as well.

“Don’t be sad, Max, I’ll get you off as well.” He licks his teeth before bending down in front of her. “If you dare kick me.” He warns, “I’ll wait for your Mom to come home, and then I’ll cut her up and fuck the corpse.” He places a hand on her knee. “Do you understand?” He pauses, when he gets no response, he reaches out and lands a harsh slap against her perky little tits. “Say you understand!”

“I understand!” She croaks out.

He rolls one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “Good girl.” He takes his place on his knees in front of her, placing a hand on both of her thighs, dragging her across the bed closer to his face.  
She’s got a pretty little pussy. He thinks, as he looks at it. Through the blood and the redness, it was soft and pink. He uses his fingers to spread her lips apart so he can get a better look; her labia was pink too, almost delicate looking.  
A momentary flash of Billy biting it hard crossed his mind. _Later_. He thought.  
He moves his head closer to her hood and licks softly across the slit. She reacts instantly, trying to move away from him; this sensation must be unusual to her; it didn’t matter though, even if Max didn’t think she wanted it, her body sure did.

He holds her in place against him as he licks her once more; after a few quick sweeps over her clit, Billy plants his mouth over her; she tastes like copper, he knows its her blood, but she also tastes sweet too.  
He can’t pin the taste but its almost intoxicating.  
He sucks her softly, his tongue darting over her clit and he manages to entice a moan from her lips.

_That’s it_. He laughs to himself. He snakes a hand up her body, over the rope, to his target; her soft little tits and her perky nipples. He pinches one softly, waiting for it to harden under his touch.  
He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger as he continues to lick and suck at her cunt. He kneads the soft skin of her breast, taking his hand away momentarily before bring it back down, hard against her chest.  
The shock of the slap causes her to involuntarily buck her hips into his face; allowing him better access to her.

When he knows she’s not going to try and move away from her, he takes his other hand and slips two fingers into her; even though he’d just been fucking her, hard, she was still so fucking tight.  
He begins to finger fuck her while he eats her out, twisting and tugging at her nipple; with all of the sensations happening at once, he knew she wouldn’t last much longer and he was right.

Her walls clenched involuntarily around his fingers and her back arched up off the bed, she came hard around his digits, a moan escaping her lips as she touched the sun and came hard around him.  
He takes his face away, and coos her as she reaches her high. “That’s it Max, see, now you can’t say you didn’t want this. Not since you just came harder than a slut on the weekend for me.” He stands up, “hear that Max? You came for me, your brother.”

He takes the fingers he just had inside of her and forces them into her mouth, wanting her to taste the cocktail of her come mixed with his and topped off with the blood from her since popped cherry. She gags on them, trying to pull her face away, but he stays in close proximity with an “Uh, uh, uh.”

He takes his fingers out of her mouth and tugs her onto her stomach, so he can untie the binds she’d been constricted in for however long it had been since he started fucking her. He pulls all of the rope away from her, admiring the marks it left; if they did bruise, nobody would be able to see them. Max was never without a sweater.

He tugs on his jeans and reaches into his back pocket, producing a $20 bill, he takes a seat next to Max who is still lying on her back, she’s trying to regain her breath, her eyes staring at the wall adjacent to her. He tosses the note by her face and she pays no mind to it.

“Max?” He brushes some hair out of her face, his touch is surprisingly gentle compared to the harsh way he had just treated her moments before. “I want you to remember how this felt, and to remember that even if you try and run away from me, if you try and leave, just remember, that a piece of me is always going to live in you.” And with that, he’s gone and Max is left alone, naked and sore, on her bed.

She doesn’t let herself cry, she’d shed so many tears over Billy, that there was no point in crying about this. She lays there, silent and stiff; staring at the wall, her mind afire with thoughts of what had just happened.  
A part of her tugged hard on her heart, a small piece of her thought that Billy loved her; with all of the dysfunction, with all of the arguing and all of the times Billy’s father beat him, and the times they were alone together; she really thought that a slice of him loved Max like a sister.

But on the contrary, she wasn’t sure she knew what love was, but she knew, for sure, that love wasn’t meant to feel like she was being fucked with a knife.  
In biology, they talked about the effects of venom, and how even though it was a liquid, it could still kill people; venom is not always in liquid form though, sometimes the most venomous things can take human form.

And Billy Hargrove was the most venomous thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeek!! What did you think? Idk why I like writing things like this, maybe its cathartic? ;__; 
> 
> If you like it, I might consider turning it into a series, idk, I like rough Billy.


End file.
